Crushed
by The sky cried with me
Summary: She wanted nothing more than to be his. He wanted nothing more than to see her smile. But when a mysterious new villain, Terra, and problems in Nevermore shake up the Tower, what is safe but our fears?
1. Crushed Conscious

BOOM! A heated explosion crashed several cars into the post office down the street. Civilians were being evacuated by Starfire, who was simultaneously trying to ward off a thirteen-year-old boy. He must've been experiencing true love at first sight, due to the fact that he was practically drooling on her high-heeled boots. It didn't take being an empath to know what his feelings were for the alien princess. If the situation wasn't so intense, I suppose it would've been amusing.

"Raven! Head's up!" Cyborg came crashing out of the sky, nearly smacking me to the ground. Something was odd, and it wasn't the bionic man lying facedown next to me.

"What makes you think you can smack my friend around like that?!" Robin yelled, pulling out his retractable pole. I helped pull Cyborg up, listening to the smack of metal against cement. A small ripple reached my feet, cracking the sidewalk into thousands of little grooves.

"Robin?" Looking up, I could see the cause of this whole mess and the Boy Wonder standing three feet apart. Beast Boy gazed at our leader.

"Dude… Did you just… miss?"

"No! ... Right?"

"This stops now," I growled, chanting my mantra. I didn't like what I was sensing- the air was filled with wrong.

With black energy circling my hands, I cut off part of the streetlight. In precise direction, it eased forward, falling straight towards his head. I knew he'd have plenty of time to move. This was only a ploy. Yet… He didn't. In a split second, his hazel eyes met mine, and I froze. In this moment, we had hit the game-changer… This villain did not have the emotions of your average criminal. All he felt was broken hope.

Like me.

"NO!" I feel myself scream, and then I hear a crack. Darkness seeps into my eyes like inky blood as a mosaic of crushed chocolate hearts sweeps me away in a coma.

I woke up to a very angry teen in green tights.

"Are you crazy?!" I couldn't see past his ever present mask, but I assumed his eyes were flashing and narrow. "How could you save that villain?! He was wrecking the city, and we almost had him! Two seconds and your pole would've knocked him down. Why would you save him like that?"

I struggled to sit up. "What happened to him?"

Robin stumbled back slightly, sliding a hand through his hair. "He gave himself up… He's in the custody room now; BB and Cyborg are watching over him."

"I want to see him."

"But why?"

"I'll explain after I'm done."

"Are you just going to leave me in the dark until you get what you want?"

"Yes."


	2. Crushed Chances

I walked through the double-doors, spying a green little changeling slumped over in a chair.

"Beast Boy?" My fingers brushed his shoulder. "You can go now." He looked up. Dark circles had taken refuge under his eyes, his hair in disarray… How long had I been out for?

"Hey Rae," he yawned sleepily, stumbling out the exit. For some reason I couldn't quite place, the usual 'It's Rae-_ven_, not Rae' response was nowhere to be seen. I shrugged it off. It was probably just the recent crash-it had all of us in different moods. After phasing Cyborg's limp body through the floor, I sat in a chair across from the bed. It was only me and the 'villain' now. He was trying to feign sleep; his inner turmoil proved otherwise.

"You can open your eyes now," I said dryly.

He did. "That," he replied in an even drier, British accent, "was the absolute _worst _twenty-eight hours of my _life_. He sat up, glaring at me indignantly, as if his torture was my fault. "Do you know how many jokes I had to go through?! How many reasons why the chicken crossed the road? And they fought four and a half times over the dietary ways of the world! _Four and a half times_!"

It was so hard not to smile I had to clamp down on the inside of my cheeks. Raising an eyebrow, I asked, "Four and a half?"

"I had to pretend to be asleep in the middle of the fifth argument so that they'd shut up. Bloke In the green tried to make me eat that white rubbish over there." He pointed to a corner of the room, where a pile of tofu was splattered. "That was the end of the line."

"It is pretty disgusting." I straightened my face, getting down to business. "Who are you, and why do you feel like you need to be put in jail to hide your capabilities?"

-Page break-

I turned to Robin in the common room. "He's joining the Teen Titans."

I floated off to meditate, already picturing the chaos I had brought to the Tower.


	3. AN Quick Update

I apologize for the lack of updates… My computer crashed and it was a load of pain to get back. Just be expecting a new chapter by the end of this week!

Loads of Love to all of you c:


	4. Crushed Thoughts

I slowly revolved the mug in my hand, watching the pale green liquid swish back and forth. After hours of questioning, Robin had given up trying to get any answers out of me.

"He deserves a chance," I'd said. Was I being hypocritical? Maybe. But I'd had four people who'd stood by me when I felt like _I _was hopeless… Four people who'd cared. He didn't have anyone.

_"My mother was the mistress of a highly respected leader in an underground cult. The only reason she didn't have an abortion was because she didn't have the money to afford it." _

1:42 AM. Someone wasn't sleeping peacefully, and I only knew of one other person living on this floor.

_"They knew from the moment I could walk that I was a deadly weapon, that they could use me to their advantage. But I didn't want that, you know? I thought that I could be something better."_

I got up, feeling something dark and angry creep down my throat. As I walked in the hallway, the mysterious man's last words echoed in my mind.

_"Now I understand that I'll never truly be a 'good' person. And that's okay. As long as the government can keep me locked away, I have nothing to lose."_

Bull crap. You've lost everything once you give yourself up.

I almost did.

I phased through the door, and once my eyes came upon the broken boy in front of me, the rage turned into something sadder. Something more bittersweet. Tired eyes meet mine.

"Raven?"


End file.
